Spying on the Cons
Back to 2010 Logs Starscream Nitrogear Ironburn Shark Lifeline Starscream eyes Ironburn critically, then points her towards a spot that definitely needs repairing. "Right here is where you can start," he says, moving off to go fix another part of the beast. Nitrogear is pulling guard, his optics actively scanning the horizon and incoming roads for signs of Autobot activity. his weapon at the ready. Ironburn grins as she takes the closest tool to repair Trypticon with, and unleashes her fury! That is to say, begins the repair job. "There there, Trypticon, you'll be all better soon!" Blowtorch! Shark was on one of his notorious walks doing some hard core thinking as he walked along. So when he hears that very familar screechy voice of Starscream he immediately ducks into cover in a building and listens in. +Roll: Gear Stand In rolls against its Awareness Stat and fails by 4! The total roll was 16. +Roll: Ironburn rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 18. Nitrogear continues scanning the horizon, and the incoming roads, He turns his head towards the direction Shark had came in - a moment too late to catch him. "Nothing yet to report, Comrades. Should those Autoscum come in, I'm gonna shoot first - and ask questions later." Nitrogear says, with a grin unseen to the faces of Ironburn and Starscream. "Excellent, see that you do," Starscream says, "We cannot afford any Autobot interference." Shark was lucky he wasn't spotted. He stays still where he's huddled up at, just listening and making mental notes. Ironburn doesn't seem at all bothered by the notion that they could be watched by Autobots, only humming, or at least it passes for humming, as she says, "How boring it would be if they showed up... Interrupting our precious work to get Trypticon... I mean, really, how thoughtless." Nitrogear laughs a bit as Ironburn comments. "I'll keep 'em busy, Comrades. Worry not about that. You two keep focus on your repairs. I will alert you to suspicious activities." +Roll: Gear Stand In rolls against its Awareness Stat and fails by 7! The total roll was 19. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Presence Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! +Roll: Gear Stand In rolls against its Awareness Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 9. Shark continues to hold as still as he can.. then a turborat jiggles something nearby and it clatters next to him. o(Slag.)o +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 5! The total roll was 17. Starscream for his part is completely buried in his work. After all, that's what Nitrogear's out there, for, right? To let him know if there were spies? Nitrogear's head and optics immediately turn to the nearby buildings. "Hmmm" Nitrogear ponders aloud. "I thought I heard something over there by those buildings. I'll go check it out, probably just an empty." Nitrogear signals his intentions to Starscream and Ironburn, and goes to search the nearby building where the noise came from. Over at the building, Nitrogear first searches the outsides of the buildings, finding only the ground below. His steps ring out in the area of the buildings. A few turborats scatter away Shark holds very still, hoping that Con isn't using his scanners or he is going to be found out all too easily. Trapped in a windowless room too. Ironburn ooohs a little, "You heard something? Maybe it's an Autobot! We can reduce him to slag and use him for repair parts on this big guy." She says, stroking the side of Trypticon, before proceeding to continue welding. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 0! The total roll was 12. Starscream didn't hear anything, but that's probably because it's so noisy working on Trypticon. "If you heard something, go investigate," he says to Nitrogear. His own weapons are ready in case something does pop up. A retro-rat runs up his leg and he swats it away. Nitrogear transmits with a laugh: "Heh, heh. I hope so, Comrade. Turning him to slag sure sounds quite interesting." Nitrogear sees the turborats scattering in all directions as he walks, but such a sign is not uncommon in the area. He keeps his scanners activated as Starscream tells him to investigate, checking out the inside of the building next. Shark has no choice, if that Con comes in here he's going to have to blast his way out.. or at least get the upper hand. Shifting slowly out of seated position, he now crouches with his optics on the door leading into the room. Waiting for a shadow of the Con looking for him to pass in the hallway.. that is if the lighting was good enough. Nitrogear enters the building Shark is in. Standing in the main room, he's between anything in the building and the exit - His scanners are going and looking for something to shoot - his weapon is already up and pointed exactly where he's scanning at the time. For now, the Con remains stationary, using stealth as well to move slowly further into the main room , still standing between the exit and anything else. +Roll: Gear Stand In rolls against its Awareness Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 2. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 2! The total roll was 16. Shark runs out of his room at full tilt intending to just ram the con and get out of here without getting shot out.. that was the plan. He unfortunately catches a foot wrong on the uneven floor and more or less trips his way toward Nitrogear. Ironburn makes an equivalent of a yawn as she says, "Oh, has the fire fight started? Awesome. Bring some parts back, will you, Gear?" Starscream goes deeper into Trypticon, to do more internal repairs. Nitrogear readies his weapon.. and kicks the door down that Shark is behind! Nitrogear enters the room, charging in hard, weapon shooting! Combat: Shark does a Generic Combat Roll on Gear Stand In and SUCCEEDS! Combat: Gear Stand In attacks Shark with Welcoming committee! - (Pistol) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 15 90/105 86% Hull/Health 5 183/188 97% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 99% ---- Shark takes the shot in the shoulder he was aiming to bury into Nitrogear's chest, but keeps coming anyway intent on bowling past him. Combat: Shark attacks Gear Stand In with Ram! - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Gear Stand In's Armor buckles but remains functional. Ironburn suddenly calls out, "Are you done yet Gear? I could use those servos!" Nitrogear gets bowled over as Shark plows into his chest armor. A loud clang and bash of door is heard from the building Nitrogear is in, followed closely by the distinct metal clang of running. Shark runs out of here and heads on home! ---- Shark knows he's taking a gamble here, but he hates the medical drones and Jade with equal vigor. Starfire is nowhere to be found. So he takes his sorry chassis to the only medic he trusts... "Lifeline?" he calls out softly as he stands at her doorway, hand holding his injured shoulder. Lifeline huffs an annoyed sigh and turns to look at Shark. "Wh...Smeg. Sit. Now." The annoyance is completely gone from her voice, and she's all business. Shark nods, sitting on a table without a word. Keeping his hand firm over an energon conduit that's certainly going to be a gusher if he moved his hand. He definitely took a nasty shot, wiring is exposed, a bit of the shoulder servo looks partially melted. The armor around the entire area is gone. Lifeline quickly gets her scanner, some tools, and pieces of tubing before stepping over. "Keep pressure on that line." She reaches carefully past Shark's hand and into his injured shoulder, applying small inhibitors to keep any more energon from leaking. She ties off a few other smaller lines as well. "All right, you can let go now." Shark does as instructed, not moving at all and keeping that pressure until you say he can move it. Slowly the hand moves away and the full extent of the injury can be visualized. "He got me good." Lifeline says, "I won't ask." She keeps working diligently, cleaning all of the energon so she can get the damaged components fixed or replaced without contaminating them. "And I think I still don't have any armor plating that matches yours." Shark nods a little, "That's okay, just fix what you can and I'll wait for someone back home to order out for it." Lifeline nods as well. "All right." She moves off to get some more parts and returns with a smallish ration of energon as well. Shark glances down at the ration, he licks his lips slightly and says, "I can wait for energon, didn't lose too much really." he looks away from you then, "Surprised you even want to fix me after the whole.. nibbling on your neck.." Lifeline glances at Shark, the anger there very briefly but quashed again. "I do not refuse to repair people because of personal reasons. Now drink that before I force it into your system." She continues repairing Shark's shoulder injuries, completely business-like. Shark half way sees that look then nods, in taking a bit of the ration as you work, "I guess we both got what we wanted." he notes softly, sounding all mysterious. Then intakes a bit more. +Repair: Lifeline repairs Shark. +Repair: Lifeline repairs the Armor Plating on Shark. Lifeline simply keeps working on the delicate repairs, mmming faintly at Shark's words as if she didn't really hear them. Well, she IS concentrating on patching an actuator so small it would be delicate work for a human. Shark stays still and quiet until you are done, his words probably wasted anyway you are so focused. He licks his lips again, raising a hand to rub at his repaired chin. A drone's handiwork which is not the best but kept him looking less of a mess. Lifeline finally finishes the repairs and steps away to take the used parts and tools to the workbench. Shark looks over the handiwork, sans armor it looks fine. He rotates his shoulder a little just to test it out then gets off the table. He sighs softly, not sure what to say. Then reaching into his subspace he pulls out a note with a wire rose that he made and sets it where you can find them before he leaves. Lifeline can hear Shark moving behind her back, but she doesn't turn to say anything to him. She waits for him to be gone before she turns back to clean off the med table and finds the rose and the note. The note is short but to the point, like the mech that wrote it. "Dearest Lifeline, I know I overstepped my bounds the other cycle and I deserved every bit of the punishment you dealt out. I don't know how to say this to you face to face.. but I do care for you and respect you. I hope you will forgive me. This rose is a token of my friendship and my way of showing the affection you deserve from a mech better than I. Yours sincerely, Shark." Lifeline reads the note, then looks at the wire rose, reminded of the small organic structures that used to cover the ground on that planet she spent so much time on way back when. She carries both to her med table, putting the rose on the surface where could see it easily and the note in a drawer under the desktop. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Ironburn's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs